


Short-Changed

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Pre-1881, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson sells himself short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #11 (Coat Porn) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Written quickly with no research on Victorian-Era fashion, currency, pawn shops, or cost of living. 
> 
> Coat Porn. Whether it's BBC Sherlock's amazing Belstaff, Joan Watson's slickers, or classic Victorian overcoats, let outerwear be your inspiration for today's entry.

The pawnbroker ran his dull eyes and grubby hands over his potential acquisition. "Huh. Decent coat. Seams are frayin' a bit tho', color is faded....five shillins."

"Five shillings? It's easily worth ten!" Watson objected indignantly as he fought the urge to wipe away the pawnbroker's dirty handprints off the sleeves.

The pawnbroker was unfazed by the outburst. "Five shillins or find another pawn shop, guv."

What choice did he have? It would be a long uncertain journey in this still-unfamiliar city with his aching leg, and he could not afford a hansom. "...Very well."

The pawnbroker put the money in his hand and turned to his next customer before Watson even got the words out. "There's your five shillins. Pleasure doin' business with ya."

Watson was too flushed with anger to notice the cool September air when he exited the grimy pawn shop, but when his temper cooled as he slowly made his way back to his hotel room, he began to feel the hint of chill. But this was merely a temporary setback, he determinedly told himself. If he played his cards right (literally), he could buy his coat back before the cold weather began in earnest.


End file.
